User blog:Sllade/Sllade's History/Info Page
'IMPORTANT PREFACE NOTICE!' Please be aware that not all of the information here can be used ICly, however there are some things (and use your own judgement for this) that you can say your character found out through basic investigation or such. If you are going to do something like this, however, I would prefer it if you message or whisper me OOCly in-game so that I am aware and can give you the OK for it. This is just a measure to prevent any meta-gaming, I'd like not to have any distaste ICly arise because of this page. Thank you! =) Enjoy! 'Basic Info & Records' Race: '''Highborne '''Age (as of Cataclysm): '''550 '''Known Aliases: Pariah, Sllade, Sir Ken'thein, Airos Nightglade Height/Weight: '''6' 10"/225 lbs '''Birthplace: Records of birthplace unavailable Current Residence: Deeds to a house in Ironforge under Sllade's name were found in Ironforge city records. 'Sllade Nightshadow, Unfolded' It is difficult for people to truly know ''and ''understand Sllade. Sllade's been subject to exhibiting multiple personalities; all of them very different from each other, yet somewhat similar. Sllade can be a classy gentleman one minute and become a raunchy-minded, careless asshole the next. He is a multi-faceted diamond, that lets others see only what he wants them to see. His detached and mysterious nature can be attributed mostly to his first mentor, Sarcastica. Sllade learned much from Sarcie, but one of the most valuable lessons he learned from her, that went on to dictate the reason for his every last aciton, was to always, in any situation, be in control; To be the puppet master controlling everything, ranging from what people do, what they see, and what they think. Some may see Sllade as a cunning mastermind and take example from his actions. Others may see him as a psychopathic mass-murderer that is hell-bent on satisfying his bloodlust. Regardless of what people say or think, Sllade always seems to find a way to be able manipulate at least one person's view on him, and thereby change hundreds of others' opinions of him. One should not make the mistake of assuming Sllade is weak. He is smart and cunning, this is true, however he has the physical strength to defend himself in open combat. Although he prefers to take his kills by surprise, he is able to hold out against most opponents, but alas, he does not have god-like strength. He will lose battles against opponents larger and much stronger than him, but he won't go down easy. One trait that separates Sllade from most other people is his ability to look at life and situations from strategic and logical views. Most people are able to do this to a certain level, however with all their decisions some level of emotion is involved. Sllade is notorious for never trusting anybody but himself with anything. Whenever he assigns someone to do a job for him, he will be sure to keep a very close eye on them to make sure that what he wants done is done exactly as he wants it. Sllade ultimately views life as one big chess board, detaching himself from any emotion that "normal" people would feel. But alas, he is not dead inside either. He tries to keep it as secret as possible, acknowledging it as his own weakness, but Sllade has a daughter whom he cares deeply about. He will never openly talk about her outside of his most trusted circle of allies, however. He knows that there are many out there who would love to see him dead, and knows they will use whatever leverage they can get on him. This is another lesson he learned well from Sarcie; the most frightening foe is one who has, or at least appears to, have no weaknesses. If Sllade is able to make people believe'' that he is indestructible, then they will not dare pick a fight with him.'' As stated earlier, it should be noted that Sllade uses his expertise in manipulation and subtlety rather than combat. He is a rogue, not a warrior. Thus, he cares not for fulfilling challenging quests to make himself seem like a hero. He is the kind of person who would rather get another idiot to do it for him, kill the poor bastard, and take the credit for himself. It is also true that Sllade is quite mad. He may be a genius, but he is at the same time a complete sadistic psychotic. He revels in the misery of others and quite enjoys, when taking his time to torture and kill someone, forcing his victim to watch. Sllade will quite often hold conversations with his victims while doing something as grotesque as slowly cutting off their arm, chopping it to little pieces, and feeding them to hounds. However, Sllade does not kill without reason, at least not so much anymore. He does not enjoy finding a random stranger and killing him. He does not get an excitement out of that. The excitement comes to him when he kills somebody he knows or is acquainted with. Sllade, despite his killer instinct, is able to hold friends close to him and will often choose his victims to be people who wronged his friends. Many times, Sllade will kill someone to teach them a lesson or to make an example out of them. For instance, Sllade had once encountered a scoundrel in Stormwind's street. Sllade did not, at all, like the attitude of this boy. He found this child to be a complete idiot and an embarrassment to other, more successful, criminals that came before this child. Sllade tricked the boy into believing that there was a house in the city containing the family of a very important official and that the boy, with all his might and ruthlessness, could get quite a hefty reward from a ransom. Upon arriving at the house, the boy found it completely deserted, but only too late. Sllade jumped the boy from the shadows and injected him with a potent sedative. The boy's limp body collapsed and fell to the ground. Sllade took the boy to the basement and proceeded to torture him with an electric drill used to cut holes in jewelry to make necklaces. Sllade punctured holes all over the boy's abdomen, causing him to bleed out for a good while. As the boy began to feel light-headed from the loss of blood, Sllade took a scalpel, cut open the boy's abdomen, pulled out his bowels, and wrapped it all over the boy's body, making what Sllade called, "A Brand New Outfit". Upon inquisition for this later, Sllade revealed that he wished the criminals of that time, whom he said were just "idiotic children running around like chickens with their heads cut off", to learn a lesson and to think about what they were going to do rather than just run about and create pestering entropy. Younger Life Of Sllade Nightshadow Not much is known about the first origins of Sllade, in fact there almost seems to be no birth record of a man by that name. There are many theories as to why this may be; the most absurd one is that Sllade was not born but created, though this is clearly false as he is not a god or a demon. More realistic theories suggest perhaps Sllade covered up his past, to keep those he considered family hidden, thus to make himself immune to blackmail from this perspective. Others believe him to be a cruel, heartless bastard and say he killed his family and burned every last trace of his past as some sort of self-initiation to his life of cruelty. Whatever may be the case, there is not much known about Sllade before his early adulthood. Sllade is not a Kal'dorei elf, but rather a Highborne. His skin, unlike the blue and purple of Night Elves, is white, like a mire fog that hangs over a swamp. There are no accurate records that tell when Sllade first entered the scope of the Kal'dorei's lands, however what few early reports were recovered indicate that he was within his late adolescence when he began living in Ashenvale Forest. For most of his younger life, he was a hoodlum. He lived in essentially cracks in corners and hovels in the ground, stealing for survival. For a long time, that was truly all that Sllade cared for, was survival. He did not keep close friends or speak to many people. He found entertainment many times in the suffering of others, whether physically or metaphorically. This sadist lust only grew more when Sllade began dealing with the Satyr. The Satyr would offer him wealth and riches in exchange for Sllade doing some basic grunt work for them. However, this did not last long, as the governing powers of the Kal'dorei began to see Sllade more and more as a domestic threat. Sllade was left with no choice but to flee east, towards the humans' lands. After weeks of hiding like an animal from Sentinel scouts, Sllade escaped from Ashenvale and made the long trek across the Barrens and Thousand Needles (back before it was flooded) towards Theramore Isle, seeking a ride to the Eastern Kingoms, far away from the jurisdiction of the Kal'dorei. Upon arrival in Stormwind City, Sllade went straight to work, looking for a name and identity to make of himself. Early Days In his early days in the city, Sllade mostly hung about in bars, trying to get acquainted with his new surroundings, figuring out who was who and who the important people are. After a short time in the city, Sllade met a woman by the name of Sarcastica, an SI:7 spymistress whom at first did not take much liking in Sllade. At this period in time, Sllade was quite brutish in his acts, and did not have tact. There was no doubt in Sarcie's mind that Sllade had the killing intent and the strength physically to do so, but he lacked certain elements of subtlety required to catch her interest. After much begging and pleading, Sarcastica agreed to allow Sllade a "test job". At the time, the Westfall Brigade, led by Commander Kelhan, was having some issues with the Defias Renegades in Stormwind City ((By the way, as a side note, the Defias Renegades was, in my opinion, the last REAL good Defias guild Moon Guard ever saw. That kid Edgar came in with his hordes of mindless children who had no idea as to any bit of Defias lore and absolutely destroyed the reputation that Defias guilds had built up...anyways, back to the story!)). Sarcie asked Sllade to keep an eye over the two groups and to try and formulate some sort of way to contain the violence and eventually work to a peace between the two groups. Sarcie had a "grand scheme" to rid Stormwind of the black stain known as the Stormwind Guard. She found them (rightfully so) to be a group of lazy, corrupt, and incompetent idiots who did nothing but spoil life for Stormwind's residents. Sarcie wished to rally her allies over time unite against the Guard and establish a new order. Sllade's work with Kelhan and the Westfall Brigade ended ultimately with him joining their ranks. The Westfall Brigade Though Sllade had no intention whatsoever to watch over and guard the residents of Stormwind, he still joined the Brigade, though never fully knowing why. During his days in the Westfall Brigade, Sllade only remained because of friends he had made, his first real friends, were made in the Brigade. However, during his entire time in the Brigade, Sllade had his sights ultimately set on working under Sarcastica, to learn everything he could from her. However, he realized that to do that, he had to first get on good terms with the woman. So he stayed, seeing as to how the Brigade and Sarcie worked closely at times, he remained as Kelhan's "ambassador" to Sarcie. During his time in the Brigade, Sllade did whatever it was Sarcie bid of him to find out, as far as inner-workings within the Brigade went. Things were looking great, the Brigade was strengthening and Sarcie's "grand scheme" seemed to be coming together. It seemed as though she was catching the curiosity of the leaders she spoke to, though not fully winning their hearts over to her cause. The Brigade suffered a great blow when their jurisdiction within Stormwind was nulled by the council. A man named Stilwater, who was registered as a Defias, came before the council and protested that the Brigade had unlawfully captured, beaten, and imprisoned him simply for the fact that he wore red. The Council glazed over the issue for the most part and merely said that this was not the first complaint against the Brigade. "To prevent further distress", as they said, the Brigade's jurisdiction within the city was removed. A furious Kelhan stormed out the chambers along with the rest of his Brigade. Sllade, quite bored by the lack of action due to this new law, decided to take his leave and move on with his own career. However, leaving was not as easy as Sllade thought it would be. He had made various friends within the Brigade that he regretted leaving. However, the largest strike to Sllade's heart was the discovery that he had a daugther, whom he had worked with during his time in the Brigade. Avalinnae, a Highborne like Sllade, came to the realization that Sllade was, in fact, his father one night at the Pig and Whistle. Ava was telling Sllade of the story of her childhood, that she did not know who her father was aside from that her mother and him slept together one night and thus she was born. Ava's mother told her that her father was an elven rogue who travelled quite a bit and had their paths and passions entwine one night. From Ava's description of her mother, Sllade came to a quick realization that Ava was his bastard daughter. From that moment on, Ava and Sllade were almost inseparable, a strong father-daughter bond. This was, and still is, Sllade's only known bit of family. SI:7 and Sarcastica After some time of doing various freelance jobs, Sllade had convinced Sarcie to consider him for the ranks of her SI:7. He was sent out to investigate a new Defias uprising, led by some miscreant by the name of Honas Q. Kaltharion. Upon their first meeting, Sllade did had not thought much of Honas. In fact, Sllade saw Honas merely as any other young hoodlum around in those days; with no direction or power, just all bark and no bite, as the saying goes. One of Honas's henchmen began harassing Sllade and the woman he was seeing at the time. Quite annoyed by the young boy, Sllade took it upon himself to teach the rat a lesson. He chased the boy down to Cutthroat Alley and began to, essentially, beat the child's brains in to the concrete. He tackled the kid and beat him until the boy began coughing blood. As for Honas, a swift roundhouse kick across his face sent him to the ground. Satisfied with his handiwork, Sllade and his lady left the scene. It was not until a few days after this encounter that Sarcie had ordered Sllade to go undercover and gain the trust of Honas and his Defias (which had grown to a considerable size at that point in time). It took him some time, but Sllade was able to gain Honas's trust. Honas, offended that a warlock had insulted his dignity, ordered Sllade to kill the man. Sllade, sly as he was, tracked down the warlock, running into him while the warlock was eating with his wife. Sllade explained to them the situation, using the wife's worried nature as a tool to convince the warlock to leave the city for a while so that he could convince Honas the hit had been carried out. Pleased with Sllade's cutthroat attitude and willingness to kill, Honas brought Sllade aboard the Defias ship, the Mary. Sllade climbed the ranks in no time, not kissing ass but not saying no to the boss either. However, sufficient to say, the other Defias did not like Sllade as a newcomer. In fact, within five minutes of boarding the ship, Sllade had already begun to quarrel with half the crew, who quickly jumped to fight him. Sllade, more agile than those who came to attack him, was easily able to hold them off and send them falling to the ground in pain. Honas, satisfied with each demonstration of ferocity and power by Sllade, continued to boost him in the ranks, letting Sllade in further and further on their operations. After about a month of gaining Honas's trust and learning of his plans, Sarcie ordered Sllade to speak to Jorngen, Seargent of the Stormwind City Watch ((They were a fun bunch, and it makes me sad that they are not around that much anymore =[ )) and to arrange for a capture of Honas. To Sllade's great surprise, Stillwater was a high-ranking official within the Watch and was assigned to work with Sllade on this case. Sllade, not at all happy with the assignment, protested but Sarcie merely said "Deal with it, get your job done." That night, Sllade called Honas into his "workshop", a small, empty, bar that Sllade had turned into a small laboratory where he developed various weapons, poisons, and tools for his trade. He offered Honas some of his "specially made cornbread". Coated within the delicious treat was a potent sedative which knocked Honas out within seconds of consumption. When Honas awoke, he found himself surrounded by Watchmen and Sllade standing behind them. Honas trembled with fury and screamed in insanity and wrath, calling Sllade a traitor and swore to get back at him. While he had earned Sarcastica's trust and respect as an agent, Sllade was left with a terrible scar within him. Honas, over the time of his work, had grown to be a good friend. And now, Sllade for the first time felt guilt and remorse for betraying a friend. Despite Sarcie and his friends' attempts to comfort him by saying he did the right thing, Sllade never let that wound go. The Rise of "Pariah" and his Syndicate To truly understand how Pariah and the Syndicate of Chaos came about, we must look far into the past, back in Sllade's early days of developing this persona, "Pariah". It should be kept in mind, however, that some of the recollections and records were a bit fuzzy and thus a few of the following events may be out of order or slightly skewed. After the fall of Honas and his Defias uprising, Sllade was commemorated by Sarcie and his friends for a job well done, however deep inside he felt torn. Great remorse for his acts of betraying a friend began to mess with his mind, and he developed the concept of dual lives, dual personas. He sat down to speak with Sarcie one day and stated, quite simply, "I wish to be an SI:7 agent by day...and a kingpin in the underworld by night." Sarcie liked the idea, though said how she knew, from personal experience, that it was a dangerous realm. Sllade, brash as he was, ignored Sarcie's warning, and began to rally his friends together, under the alias of "Pariah". At first, this goal was to allow Sllade to have his eyes and ears within the criminal underworld, though most of the existing key players in the underworld had no interest in dealing with this "egotistical maniac named Pariah", so for a long time, Sllade's covert operation lay dormant. Records regarding the rise of Sllade as "Pariah" are a bit fractured, and most of it is based on hearsay. To this day, Sllade either cannot or will not recollect the rise of his alter ego, Pariah. However, for better or worse, Pariah and Sllade together left a lasting impact in the lives of all they had come in contact with. Eventually, Pariah's little underground group began to gain momentum. Pariah...Sllade...no longer wished to watch the underworld. He wanted to be part of it, he wanted to be someone everybody knew; a force to be reckoned with. However, at the same time, Sllade had to successfully keep the lives of Pariah and Sllade from bleeding into each other. And he was quite successful with this for quite some time. For a while, Pariah and his Syndicate were causing chaos and mayhem wherever they went, while Sllade went on with his work as an SI:7 agent. For some time, Sarcie was completely oblivious to what Sllade was doing once he took upon the identity of Pariah. One night, the Syndicate came in contact with a woman by the name of Glorele. Recounts of how Glorele came to find the Syndicate or what relations she had with them is unclear, however what is known is that the Syndicate wished to force Glorele into their ranks. To accomplish this, Pariah ordered that Glorele be kept prisoner and tortured into submission. Amongst this, Pariah decided to toy with Glorele's emotions. While the others of the Syndicate were cruel and harsh to her, Pariah tried presenting himself as the warm, caring, father-like type. However, despite his best efforts, Pariah was unable to fully turn Glorele to his cause, though when she gave in and agreed to join, Pariah was unconvinced. In his paranoia and insanity, he decided to test Glo's loyalty with more torture, ultimately ending with Sllade having a crazed death knight cannibalize her legs while he tore out her heart, burnt it before her eyes, and threw her corpse in the Great Forge. Unfortunately for Pariah and Sllade, however, Glorele had been resurrected; back with a vengeance and ready for Pariah's blood. This began the intense rivalry between Glorele and Pariah. Glorele had, after her resurrection, come in to contact with Sarcie, who offered her a place amongst the ranks of SI:7. Sllade, when he came in to work to find Glorele as his partner, was quite astonished. He knew he had to tread carefully to prevent his double life from being discovered, and for a long time he was able to keep his charade going. One day, Sarcastica called in Sllade to SI:7. Upon arriving at the door, Sllade heard the angry shouts of a dwarf and the calm responses of Sarcastica. Not wasting a moment, Sllade hid himself and listened to what the two were saying. The dwarf, as it turned out to be Brenthgar of the Ravenholdt Blades, was accusing Sarcie of keeping secrets from him and was complaining of the House of Grey. After Brenthgar left, Sllade sat with Sarcie, who instructed him to follow Brenthgar and see who he was meeting with and what he was doing with them. Sllade proceeded to shadow Brenthgar for the next few days, reporting back some distraught news, revealing that Brenthgar may not have been as loyal of an ally as Sarcie thought him to be. Meanwhile, by night, Pariah was still out roaming, causing chaos wherever he went. One evening, he rallied his partners and decided that it was time for them to make their first kill within the city. Pariah ordered his female followers to head out to a bar and lure one unlucky bastard to an isolated place. After about twenty minutes, one of the followers called in Pariah to the catacombs of the Slaughtered Lamb, saying she had got someone. She had successfully sedated him and he was ready for transport. Around this time, the Syndicate had begun using the abandoned Temple of Atal'Hakkar as their meeting area and domain. They opened a portal and pulled in the sedated man and the female follower in. Once inside, Pariah and the Syndicate proceeded to torture and beat the man. As a final "signature", as Pariah called it, they branded the emblem of the Syndicate of Chaos into the man's right eye. A few days later, a man approached Pariah, and claimed to be a master of the man whom Pariah had tortured the previous night. The stranger told Pariah he was willing to negotiate some form of deal, and thus led the two to the antechambers of the Slaughtered Lamb. Little did Pariah know that the man had an ally hidden in the shadows, ready to ambush Pariah. After a few minutes of talking, push came to shove and the blades were drawn. Pariah held off the two ambushers as long as he could, waiting for his allies to arrive. Soon, it became a huge bloodbath, blades and shards of blood flying left and right. Amongst all this, Brenthgar had spotted Pariah go down and heard the sounds of fight. Brenth called in the First Regiment troops to come in and break apart the fight. Pariah was able to create a distraction by throwing himself at the troops which allowed for his allies to escape, except for one. The two were kept in the Stocks, saying they would have their trial as soon as the Council was available. However, the two did not stay imprisoned for long. The Syndicate ambushed the Stocks, rescuing their ally and their leader. This, however, came to be Brenthgar's first encounter with Pariah and the Syndicate. This would lead not only to Brenthgar declaring Pariah as his nemesis, but it also lead to him speaking to Sarcastica about this Pariah and his Syndicate of Chaos. Sufficient to say, Sarcie was not pleased with what Sllade was doing in the dark and thus called him in and stripped him of his rank as an SI:7 Agent. She ordered him to leave and "get his shit together", or otherwise sort out his dual lives to keep Pariah from interfering with Sllade. At the time, Sllade and Glorele were partnered together to investigate the Syndicate of Chaos and Pariah, this new development left Pariah vulnerable to Glorele's investigations, without Sllade there to cover his tracks and mislead Glorele. About a week or so after this that Sarcie was killed. Sllade found out from Brenthgar, who had been investigating Pariah and had called upon Sllade various times to help him find Pariah (Sllade, of course, misdirected Brenthgar each time and continuously fed him and the Blades false information). Upon seeing Sarcie's corpse, sliced in half down the middle, Sllade collapsed and roared out in rage. He picked up the body of his fallen mentor and friend, and attempted to put her back together. For hours, he labored, trying to put the body back together, using the corpse of a target he had killed and frozen a few days earlier to transplant organs. When finished, he stitched Sarcie back up from the middle and attempted to resurrect her, with the help of a priest. Unfortunately for Sllade, Sarcie's soul was too far gone to be torn back into Azeroth. Frustrated with this failure, Sllade rallied whatever allies were able to show up to Sarcie's funeral and gave out a call to arms, a hunt for Sarcie's killer. For Sllade, it was a simple revenge job, but for Brenthgar and the Blades, it was a very delicate diplomatic tie between the Blades and the House of Grey hanging at stake. It was at this point that Brenthgar pulled Sllade aside and told him that this hunt could not go on; that the Greys had supposedly punished the killer of Sarcie, but Sllade did not care. He said he was going to "hunt the motherfucker to the ends of the earth". Despite Brenthgar's best attempts to reason with Sllade and calm him, Sllade would not listen, and thus Brenthgar finally said if Sllade were to kill Sarcie, that would mean Brenthgar would have to retaliate back at Sllade to show the Greys that he had no part in this. Sllade smirked and decided to reveal his great secret to Brenthgar; that he was in fact Pariah. The only other person who knew this at the time was Glorele, who had kept her silence, fearing what Sllade would do to her if he ever found out she spoke of it. Sllade suggested using the Syndicate as a scapegoat; not only would it give the Syndicate a name, but it would give retribution for Sarcie's murder. Brenthgar said he would have none of it and that if Sllade went on with this hunt, they would become arch nemeses. Sllade, in essence, shrugged and said so be it. He turned and walked away, and from then on, Sllade Nightshadow was gone. Pariah had taken over. The Syndicate's Legacy After the meeting with Brenthgar, Sllade rallied his Syndicate and announced that the Ravenholdt Blades were now enemies with them and that they had to be careful of one another, make sure there were no traitors amongst them. That night, Glorele showed up and demanded in on the Syndicate. Pariah, already on edge from Brenthgar's declaration of war, ordered his men to bind Glorele and take her prisoner. They held her in their lair, torturing her to test for her loyalty. After hours of torture, Pariah agreed, yet was uneasy. He knew that Glorele knew who he was and that was a huge risk for him, but at the same time, he needed a neutral token, someone he could keep near Brenthgar and monitor his movements. Little did he know, however, Glorele had allied with Brenthgar first and was sent in there to monitor Pariah. Not trusting Glorele for information, however, Pariah asked for a volunteer amongst the ranks to go in and keep an eye on Glorele and the Blades. His one daughter, Avalinnae, bravely volunteered. At first, Pariah insisted that she not go and someone else be found, but Ava was determined to go, and flat out told her father to either let her go scout or to have him deal with knowing that there was a blade behind him, ready to stab at any minute. After much negotiation, Pariah agreed to let Ava go. Ava disguised herself thoroughly and traveled to Ravenholdt Manor. Brenthgar and his men, on edge as well, did not receive Ava well. Upon her arriving, they immediately began beating and interrogating her. If not for Glorele, they would have surely killed her. Glorele, there reporting to Brenthgar, told the men to lay down their arms and stop acting so paranoid. The men obeyed, and Ava left, enraged, and said she wanted nothing to do with the Blades, a perfect cover for her to leave the Manor and head back to report to her father of Glorele's treachery. Pariah, enraged with his foolishness of allowing Glorele in, threw an initial fit of rage, but then realized that Glorele had not found out too much and whatever information she now knew Pariah could use to control and manipulate Brenthgar. Thus, Pariah began a wild goose chase to lead Brenthgar and his Blades on, to have them on his fingertips. It began with telling Glo of a meeting, a fake, staged meeting. He knew full well that Glo would tell Brenthgar and that Brenthgar himself, or one of his higher-ups, would come to investigate. During the "meeting" Pariah handed a black envelope to ((in progress...)) Category:Blog posts